1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for one or more articles, such as fishing rods, in the nature of a flexible wrap-around retainer adapted for use in connection with boats.
Boaters, while fishing or cruising for pleasure usually carry a variety of paraphernalia, personal belongings and the like in their boats, subject to damage or loss overboard. The hazards are especially prevalent with respect to rods and reels, including the rod tips which, seemingly, are always under foot.
2. Summary of the Invention
Accordingly, the instant invention provides a flexible belt which may be easily and quickly strapped around the article or articles to be retained and then releasably locked in place with such snugness as may be needed or desired.
A pair of elongated, flexible fasteners are secured to the belt adjacent its ends on opposite faces of the belt. Each fastener is provided with upstanding, mating hooking elements of the hook and loop types. When placed in face-to-face relation, a number of releasable locks are presented which resist separation. Hence, when the holder encircles the article, the overlapped tapes matingly interact.